1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to condensate pans and liquid-level float switches, specifically to a one-piece liquid-level float switch housing and drain line assembly for use in combination with a collection tray or pan to collect condensate and shut off the source of condensate production when it exceeds a pre-established threshold level. The present invention tray/pan is preferably made from plastic materials such as ABS or polycarbonate, although not limited thereto, and has a sturdy perimeter wall surrounding a raised central portion, which supports the condensate producing system above the maximum level of condensate anticipated for collection in the tray/pan prior to system shut off. The combination of gussets, ribs, shelves, and other reinforcing structures used in the present invention tray/pan are configured to strengthen the tray/pan against cracking and other potentially deteriorating damage likely to be encountered during its installation, as well as provide the durability needed during its projected long term use for continued support of the weight of the condensate producing system, and any materials needed to raise it to the required height for proper installation, so that the condensate producing system is maintained in a protected position and substantially level orientation during its entire period of use. The particular configuration and unitary construction of the one-piece present invention float switch housing and drain line assembly allows it to be rapidly secured during manufacture, or by the tray/pan installer, through a pre-formed drain line opening in the perimeter wall of its associated condensate collection tray/pan. The opening can be formed during manufacture or by an installer. The configurations of tray/pan support shelf and the complementary mounting plate configuration of the present invention assembly instantly place the float housing, and the movable float body within the housing, into a level orientation relative to the tray/pan. Thus, when the installer places the present invention tray/pan in a substantially level orientation, no additional leveling adjustment of the attached assembly is required to achieve proper, reliable, and reproducible float body deployment. Also, since the tray/pan to be used with the present invention assembly has a sturdy construction and the assembly is not connected over the upper edge of the tray/pan perimeter wall where the float body within the assembly would be at risk to possible lean-in malfunction over time, no leveling adjustment of the present invention float body is anticipated during its entire period of long term use, even when the tray/pan is installed in attics or other places exposed to temperature extremes. Thus, when the present invention assembly is factory-installed, the only adjustment at the time of tray/pan installation might be an optional adjustment of the float body deployment height within the float switch housing member of the assembly, which can be easily custom-set to control the threshold level of condensate collection in the associated tray/pan before the float body activates shut off of the condensate producing system. The float switch housing member of the present invention assembly has slotted openings that provide fluid inlet, debris blocking, and air venting functions. Optionally, the bottom portion of the opening in the drain line connection member of the present invention assembly can be configured with a dam that blocks water flow into the drain line, to extend the amount of time after the threshold condensate level is reached before any of the collected condensate in the associated tray/pan actually moves into the connected drain line. Applications include but are not limited to use in air conditioning condensate collection/overflow prevention applications for shutting off an air conditioning system when collected condensate in a tray/pan beneath the system's air handler exceeds a pre-established threshold amount, as well as other applications where rising condensate/fluid beyond a safe threshold limit is undesirable and automated shut-off of the condensate/fluid source is needed or desired to eliminate back-up damage to the condensate producing system or the risk of damage to surrounding objects and structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
When air conditioning condensate and other condensates are collected in a pan or tray to avoid immediate condensate contact with surrounding objects and structure, risks of overflow and/or back-up into the system producing it remain. As a result, liquid-level float switches have been employed with collection pans and trays to shut-off the source of condensate flow when the amount of condensate collected exceeds a predetermined threshold level considered safe. Currently used air conditioning condensate collection pans have many different upper edge configurations, thickness dimensions, and are made from a variety of plastic and metal materials. This has caused installers and repairmen to maintain a supply of at least several different float switch mounting systems, some adapting better to the thinner upper edge of metal condensate collection pans, and others more suited to the variable thicknesses found in existing plastic condensate collection pans. The goal of the present invention switch is to provide a one-piece liquid-level float switch and drain line assembly and pair it with a condensate tray or pan, both of sturdy construction, that together shorten pan and switch installation time over known prior art devices, facilitate installation, provide stable installation, minimize maintenance after installation, and take the guess-work out of selecting, mounting, and adjusting an appropriately matched float switch and condensate collection pan so as to provide immediate, reliable, and reproducible electrical shut-off action when the condensate collected in the pan exceeds a pre-established or custom-set threshold amount. Further, since air conditioning condensate collection pans are typically installed in hot attics, and other places where significant temperature fluctuations can occur, and also since many plastic condensate collection pans have insufficient construction whereby a float switch mounted on its upper edge will lean in over a period of time and no longer be maintained in the needed vertical orientation for a prompt and reliable response to excessive condensate collection in its associated pan, the present invention is also configured to overcome the lean in problem by placing the air conditioning unit on raised central supports and connecting its float switch assembly to the perimeter wall of the tray/pan near its base through use of support shelf and complementary mounting plate structure, instead of supporting its float switch assembly upon the upper edge of the perimeter wall. Further, when the float switch and drain line assembly of the present invention is factory installed into its desired position of use, installation time of the condensate collecting tray/pan is substantially reduced where the factory set float body deployment height is appropriate to the application and does not require custom adjustment. A slotted housing member of the present invention assembly also protects the float body, providing fluid inlet, debris blockage, and air venting functions, including protection of the float body from insulation fibers and other airborne debris typically found in attics that pose a risk for float body malfunction. It is contemplated in the present invention for the lowest part of the slotted configuration to be lower in height relative to the perimeter wall of the associated tray/pan than the drain line opening in its support shelf so that condensate production can routinely be shut off prior to discharge of any collected condensate through the drain line. Further, the preferred configuration of and means for securing the present invention assembly to an associated condensate collecting tray/pan allows its float body to remain in its preferred orientation for repeated and reproducible deployment during the entire time period of use, and not be subject to changes in orientation over time that occur as a result of sagging or lean in of an associated condensate tray or pan wall. In addition, the present invention assembly and tray/pan have sturdy/rugged designs, sturdy corrosion-resistant construction, with the present invention float body having a large surface area that substantially fills the float housing for a faster water displacement response, with the large surface area also eliminating wobble during activation that could lead to less responsive operation or malfunction. Also, since the present invention assembly has an open bottom configuration that allows collected condensate in the float housing to easily drain so that its float body is not routinely in contact with collected condensate, the float switch body is less likely to become clogged with mold, algae, and/or debris and thus is further protected from malfunction, for continued proper operation of the float switch body during the entire time period of its use. No other apparatus is known that functions in the same manner or provides all of the advantages of the present invention.